


【盾铁】迷途不返

by Mykameon96



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykameon96/pseuds/Mykameon96
Summary: PWP，Dom盾×Sub铁，含监禁、微量SM、捆绑、滴蜡
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	【盾铁】迷途不返

「……还在拉锯中。目前，最后一批幸存者已全部撤离堪萨斯，这意味着自华盛顿暴动发生以来短短三周后，美国中西部的全面沦陷。今天上午，复仇者联盟部分英雄在海斯市和威奇托两地同时与反政府组织展开交战，以确保此次撤离行动的安全进行。全球各地的九头蛇恐怖组织暴动仍在持续升温，堪萨斯作为重要农牧业州之一，对它的放弃或表明美政府军已在此次行动中失去优势地位。

此外，复联主要战力和领导者之一的钢铁侠托尼斯塔克，曾在华盛顿暴动中在白宫与反政府武装组织正面交战，并以一己之力确保了一场正在进行的新闻发布会中国务卿、劳工部长与参会记者的安全转移。但自华盛顿暴动以来，钢铁侠本人至今仍下落不明。今天上午，国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障在新闻发布会上声称搜寻工作仍在……」

“我主。”默多克说。他的悬浮座椅正持续发出恼人的电流声，把本就不甚清晰的电台音完全遮蔽了，这让史蒂夫眼里那张常人数倍大小的谄媚怪脸上的笑容显得更加叫人生厌。

史蒂夫伸手关停了收音机。他开始有些后悔与默多克的结盟。一直以来，史蒂夫对默多克的容忍度全部源自于AIM的尖端科技对九头蛇的支持。但到今天为止，他已经给了他们整整14天的时间，AIM的技术员中——包括默多克本人——显然没有任何一个人有能力破解钢铁侠战甲的系统。

默多克本人的战术分析、阿谀取容的把戏和与他大相径庭的政见也开始叫他厌倦。等九头蛇在全球范围内完全推行铁血秩序统治后，史蒂夫毫不怀疑自己会做的第一件事，就是即刻肃清这个自称是他参谋长官的无可救药的蠢材。

“我主。”默多克再次唤了一声。史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，而默多克立即从那双渗人的血红眸子读出了威压。他毕竟是个聪明人，知道这张看似光明磊落的严肃面孔背后垢藏着什么——被压抑着的却也无时无刻不翻涌着的满盈欲望。

他很快低下了头。

“我为您带来了前线的战报。就像我预计的那样，威奇托的行动非常顺利。我们抓住了黑寡妇，如果你想要亲自……”

“你面对的政府军显然和几周前不同了，托皮卡和曼哈顿我们打的并不顺利；直到两天前，他们还在坚守威奇托。事实情况是，这场战斗拖延时间越长，对我们越有利。”九头蛇最高领袖慢条斯理地开口说。他先是挥手示意门口的两名士兵退下，然后坐直身体，以一个相对正式的姿势面向默多克。

“从昨晚开始，复仇者联盟先是主动攻击威奇托的据点，今早又有一小股势力突袭我们在海斯新建的基地——你最清楚那里正在发生什么。他们根本无心恋战，且打且退，而你只顾追击，放任神盾在你眼皮底下完成了民众的疏散和撤离。你自诩天才科学家、战略家，一个不被世俗接纳的聪明人，被钢铁侠剽窃了一切创意的可怜虫。现在你告诉我威奇托的行动很顺利……默多克，我想知道你是无能到没有看穿复联的诱敌行动，还是认定我看不穿你的谎话？”

史蒂夫在人体试验中被大幅强化的各项能力显然包括他的支配力。当他还在扮演美国队长这个角色时，史蒂夫在战斗中几乎从不动用自己作为顶尖Dom的威压，这兴许是出自于或对附近的民众或队友造成负面影响的考量。

而现在，史蒂夫不再受这种无谓的道德约束了。只要他想，他完全可以让默多克从那把悬浮座椅上滚下来对他毕恭毕敬地下跪，而不仅仅只是让那颗可笑的大头抓着扶手一个劲地战栗发抖。

“至少我们抓住了黑寡妇，这能让我们得到更多情报。”默多克咬紧牙关，强装镇定地说，“对钢铁侠战甲的破解也在顺利进行中，只要您再给我一周时间，不，三天。三天之后……”

“我要的不是一座空城。默多克，我要推行的是秩序和服从，而不是恐惧和压迫。如果我只是想用战争摧毁一座城市，那我根本不需要你。民众才是我们获胜的必要条件，收起你那些小儿科的怨气，复仇者联盟在是你讨厌的英雄之前先是我们的可用之才。”

“恕我直言，我主。如果您愿意让斯塔克加入我们，战况不会是现在这个局面。两位前领导人同时倒戈，对复仇者来说将会是毁灭性的……”

默多克没能把话说完。先锋科技的领导者在那股突如其来的，裹挟着强烈恶意的威压笼罩下几乎动弹不得。把史蒂夫这种高指向性、针对性的攻击单纯称之为Dom的掌控力并不合适，而是在数万年的生物进化史中，自成为地球主宰以来已经几乎消失的屈从——比之Sub可控的臣服心，更接近不可控的生物本能。

“先别动黑寡妇，我有话跟她说。”史蒂夫简单地命令道。他站起身，从默多克身边走过，对那副不堪一击正浑身颤抖的畸形身躯嗤笑了一声，然后快步离开了那里。

史蒂夫罗杰斯，九头蛇的最高领袖认同这个名字。这是他的名字，不管从前还是现在。只是过去他总被这样称呼，用他的姓或是名；而现在，没人再敢用本名称呼他。他们叫他尊主、我主，或是队长——少部分和他有“旧交”的人习惯这么叫他。他保留了那些人的部分记忆，出于某种原因。

史蒂夫稍微花费了一些时间回到自己的“秘密房间”，一路上只遇见寥寥几名普通士兵，也都远远避着不敢上前，只朝他敬礼。他有些心不在焉地把厚重的军靴在带着些许水汽的地面上踏出声音。

史蒂夫原以为自己是“无私”的，无论作为英雄美国队长的曾经，还是领导九头蛇的现在。但在他真正统治世界前，他的的确确给自己提前预支了一点甜头，一颗晶莹剔透的蜂蜜糖，一箱藏在地下室的珍宝。

他推开房门的时候，托尼盘腿坐在地毯上，正心不在焉地翻着一本书——他翻得实在太快，史蒂夫不能确定他到底有没有在读。

九头蛇最高领袖并不喜欢滥用权力。他给托尼安排的这个“临时住处”不大，但至少囊括了最基本的家具，包括托尼倚在背后的那个沙发。不过他自从抱怨过那个沙发太软、太滑、不符合人体工程学，又没能顺利得到一个新沙发后，就不太肯坐在上面了。

复仇者联盟的英雄钢铁侠在九头蛇发起的第一场暴动中不幸被俘，成为了海斯基地的第一个实验对象。他被洗去一部分记忆，保留了一些，又由史蒂夫亲手植入了新的记忆。实验很顺利，所以现在，托尼斯塔克就只是托尼斯塔克了。没有阿富汗，没有斯坦，没有虫洞或塞科维亚，斯塔克只是个有些被宠坏的Sub。

——他的Sub。

九头蛇位于美国的大部分士兵都驻扎在海斯市，为隐蔽起见，史蒂夫所在的这个地下基地战力并不多。也因此，他能随心所欲地安排这个他不愿示人的“秘密”。

“史蒂夫。”托尼合上手里的书，含含糊糊地叫了一声。在华盛顿被俘后，默多克曾自作主张对他用过刑，不仅没得到任何有用的情报，那些蠢货还弄伤了他的口腔。

史蒂夫没作答，快步走到托尼面前，伸手掐住他的下颚逼他抬头，后者顺从地张开嘴。他的舌根处曾留下了一道很深的划痕，是被默多克戴上特殊口枷时剧烈挣扎导致的。在被洗脑后，他得到了精心治疗，伤口实际上好得差不多了，但托尼已经习惯了蜷着舌头说话。

“我听他们说……你中午没吃东西。”史蒂夫确认完伤口的愈合程度后松开手，顺着托尼有些蓬松的头发捋到后颈。钢铁侠从没在他面前暴露过太多情绪，而史蒂夫曾被美国队长压抑着的那些欲望正变本加厉地翻涌。

他想得到更多他未曾得到过的。

“不，还很痛。”托尼一字一顿地回答。

“我告诉过你，你必须吃东西，托尼。”史蒂夫用命令的口吻说。战乱之下，他还没时间和机会给托尼立下太多规矩。

事实上，史蒂夫从未见托尼有过任何一个Dom。自认识他以来，他就总是表现的过分强硬自我，只偶尔会无意识地服从佩珀的指令。他显然非常信任佩珀，而史蒂夫还是因此才推测出他是个Sub的。

“你要为此惩罚我吗？”

“你会得到你的惩罚，但不是现在。”Dom轻描淡写地宣布，然后伸手轻轻松松把他的Sub抱起来，放在沙发上。没人知道钢铁战甲里的身躯有多柔软，柔软而过分敏感；只有史蒂夫知道托尼需要一个Sub。他需要受到管束，这样他才不会为了世界过早地毁了自己。

“不要总坐在地上，托尼。我不会给你铺地毯的。”史蒂夫弯下腰，捏了捏托尼裸露在外冰冷的脚踝。

“是的，葛朗台先生。你重复过很多遍了。”托尼漫不经心地回答。他把手里的书扔到一边，有些不自然地缩回脚，不愿和史蒂夫对视，只是拉高脚踝上那双傻里傻气的条纹羊毛袜。

史蒂夫把手搭在托尼的后颈，不轻不重地施加一些力道，Sub便很顺从地低下头任由他动作。从这个角度看，托尼裸露在外的细嫩颈部弯出一个脆弱的弧度，仿佛只要稍微用力就能轻易折断。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫回忆起过去的一些事，当他还用战友和朋友的身份为自己处处设限时。

“去把你的项圈拿过来，托尼。”史蒂夫突然说。九头蛇最高领袖刻意压低的冰冷声线和陡然释放的威压立刻笼罩了他面前的Sub。比之曾经的美国队长而言，现在他更懂得如何恰到好处地运用威压，“你需要一些教训，帮你记住自己的身份……和对Dom的尊重。”

史蒂夫退开一些距离，确保自己的Sub不会产生不适或应激反应——他对默多克多次向他保证万无一失的那场洗脑仍存有些许怀疑。他观察到托尼先是有些惊讶地抬头，很快又乖顺地低垂下眼。

“是的，我的主人。”托尼回答他，用叫人满意的声音和姿态，“请您惩罚您的Sub。”

托尼很快从床头柜里拿来了项圈。项圈的尺寸不太合适，宽松了大约一根手指粗细。史蒂夫准备在战事平息后，找人定制一个新的项圈。

皮革材质的暗红色项圈非常适合他的Sub。史蒂夫用指腹轻轻碾过托尼喉结周围细嫩而敏感的肌肤，感受到那里因为Sub紧张地吞咽口水而上下滑动。然后他缓慢而认真地为托尼扣上项圈，确保它牢牢卡在锁骨上面的位置，享受这个他期待已久的时刻。

“脱掉衣服，托尼。”史蒂夫按捺住自己，不急不缓地说，“然后到床上去等我。我要给你……一点装饰。”

临时基地没给他提供太多选择。那些曾被反复使用过的刑讯用具不在他的考虑范围内；军用皮带过于厚重，他还不清楚托尼的耐受度，也不想在第一次就弄伤他的Sub。

等史蒂夫回到房间时，他的Sub已经准备好了自己。托尼安静地跪在房间中间，双手背在身后，三周未见阳光的皮肤白得有些不健康。史蒂夫知道他曾经请私人教练为自己定制健身计划，所以才能保持那身恰到好处的肌肉。

他从背后用粗糙温热的掌心色情地揉捏托尼的腰窝，伸手引导他的Sub分开双腿，暴露出羞于见人的部位

“乖孩子，托尼。作为奖励，这一次，我会给你一个安全词……”史蒂夫用舌尖饶有兴致地挑弄Sub饱满的耳垂和灯光下几近透明的耳廓，享受身下人微不可查的缩瑟，也因此忽略了托尼低垂的眉眼间在听到那个单词后猛然收缩的瞳孔，“……曼哈顿。”

手指粗细的黑色尼龙编织绳从托尼的胯下穿过，缓缓绕过他的腿根，收紧，然后是另一边。编织绳交叉在股间成结，从难以言说的部位往上，紧紧束缚住Sub背在身后的双手手腕，绕到胸前交叉，最后从腋下回到后颈，系在项圈上。

在Dom刻意放慢的动作下，被束缚的过程漫长而难捱。捆扎货物用的尼龙编织绳比情趣用的束缚道具粗糙地多，持续不断地摩擦敏感的肌肤。史蒂夫发现他的Sub很快就兴奋起来，身前完全暴露在外无法遮掩的性器已有勃起的趋势。

他勾起嘴角，用拇指指腹重而快地擦过那根性器的顶端，勾出一丝带有咸腥味的透明前液。他的Sub颤抖着仰起头，勉强维持着跪姿。

背后的尼龙绳被不轻不重地扯动了一下，干燥粗粝的表面在牵引下狠狠摩擦着股间穴口的嫩肉。仿佛为了抵挡痛意一般，原本干涩的穴道立即收缩着绞紧了绳索，分泌出的肠液从穴口涌出沾湿了绳结。在肠液润滑下，股间的刺痛很快就成了难耐的酥痒，一点点侵蚀着紧绷的神经，让Sub忍不住想要合拢双腿。

“别着急，托尼。还没到你享受的时候。”史蒂夫的手带着不可抗拒的力道掰开托尼的腿根，牢牢禁锢住。男人掌心高热的温度刺激着大腿内侧的细嫩肌肤，对已然情动的Sub来说无异于狠狠撒下的一把粗盐粒，在午后高热的柏油马路上跳动着融化，“你会为我忍住的，是吗，好孩子？”

“……是的。”托尼勉强止住了颤抖。他战栗着膝盖在Dom的怀里跪稳，后仰的脖颈堪堪倚靠在男人肩上。在Dom的气息环绕中，他用气音轻轻吐息着，“请调教我，让我记住您的规矩。”

“乖孩子。”

史蒂夫从背后轻轻按压他的腰部，引导托尼挺直背，摆出漂亮的跪姿，本就难以施力的动作在编织绳的束缚下几乎是种折磨。

“别动。”史蒂夫简短地命令，“跪不好吗？”

“不……”托尼手腕上的编织绳被男人握在手里，大腿肌肉开始痉挛着打颤。短短几分钟，Sub的背上就沁出一层薄汗，在灯光下反射出淫靡的光泽。

“这么简单的事也做不好吗，托尼？”

Dom的威压顺势爆发，在近距离接触下没有丝毫缓冲地冲击洗刷着Sub的神经，压迫他的每一寸毛孔。托尼几乎是凭着本能回答他，祈求他的宽恕：“……请惩罚我，我的主人。”

史蒂夫短暂地离开了一会儿，从他的角度，托尼并不知道Dom在做什么，只能继续维持着姿势，因为背后不时传来的细碎摩擦声而倍感不安。很快，他感到床铺重新陷下一大块，于是知道史蒂夫回到了他身后。

忽然烙印在肌肤上的高热，带着无法想象的疼痛从背后蜿蜒而下。Sub抽动着手腕却只能小幅度地挣扎，无法遏制地吐息出今天的第一句呻吟。

“说出来，托尼。我需要知道你的感受。”他的Dom命令他，倾倒下另一滴滚热的蜡滴，在他预料不到的地方凝结成不规则的印记，久久不褪的余温仿佛停留在他的肌肤上滋滋作响。

“…很烫，烫得痛，主人。”托尼回答他，为抵抗下一次无法预知的疼痛而不自觉地紧绷着。因为疼痛而小幅挣扎的动作牵动了束缚着的编织绳，仅仅几下就在周身上下的敏感处摩擦出好几道微微浮肿的红痕，“求您……”

“什么？”史蒂夫不怀好意地反问，手上燃烧中的烛火猛然凑近，散发的热气让Sub忍不住屏住呼吸。他缓缓倾斜蜡烛，几滴蜡油在形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨上猛然炸裂，连续不断地鞭挞Sub的感触神经。

托尼不顾一切地挣扎起来，黑色尼龙绳狠狠剐擦着白皙的肌理，留下的凌乱红印与凝结的蜡滴在背后组成过分淫秽而诱人的狼藉。他在这种疼痛中控制不住哽咽的嗓音，连眼前的景象都变得有些模糊起来：“我祈求您……请宽恕您的Sub。”

被高热侵蚀过的肌肤不可思议地敏感，史蒂夫饶有兴致地剥开一块已经凝结的蜡油，换来Sub一连串的小声喘息。

“因为惩罚而激动成这样，真是具淫荡的身体。”他放下蜡烛，伸手来回抚弄着托尼的后颈，安抚情绪濒临失控的Sub，另一只手则环到身前，重重捋了一把那根勃起的性器，感受到它在手中跳动着胀大，兴奋地从顶端不断溢出透明液体，“疼痛会让你兴奋吗，托尼？”

“……不。”托尼在安抚下努力平复呼吸，过度刺激下分泌的内啡肽取代逐渐褪却的激烈疼痛，绵延出不可思议的甘美快感，几乎要烧得他神志不清，“只有您施与的疼痛才会让我兴奋。”

仿佛是奖励他的回答一般，Dom开始仔仔细细地侍弄着他的性器，指甲修剪干净的修长手指不轻不重地揉捏饱满的双球，又不时牵扯着编织绳摩擦刺激他的敏感点。接连不断的汹涌快感很快把他抛上欲望的顶点，就在托尼即将不顾一切地释放时，史蒂夫却松开了手。

“怎么能在我同意前射出来呢？”他似笑非笑地说，伸手将Sub推倒在床铺中央，摆出双腿大开、高举腰臀的不堪姿势。编织绳因托尼的动作变化而勒紧，更深地嵌入到皮肤中去。史蒂夫默不作声地欣赏了一会儿Sub因被束缚住而显得愈加饱满的肉臀，重新拿起蜡烛，“……最后一次。”

一小簇高热的蜡油滴落在尾椎骨根部，沿着股沟慢慢滑落到看不见的地方，在极度敏感的部位留下一串仿佛烫伤起泡般的可怖疼痛。托尼为了缓解这样的疼痛疯狂地挣扎扭动起来，呜咽着发出仿佛受伤幼兽的声音，好像这样就能逃开男人的惩戒和后穴的烫热一般。在他真的弄伤自己前，史蒂夫不轻不重地摁住他的手腕。红色瞳孔的九头蛇衔住猎物的脖颈，用低沉而温柔的声音蛊惑他的Sub。

“结束了，托尼……已经结束了。你做的很好。”

史蒂夫强硬地制止托尼的挣扎，掰开他的双丘，一点点清理股沟里凝结的蜡痕。暴露在空气中的隐蔽穴口正不适地收缩着，已有些肉眼可见的湿润水渍。史蒂夫确认那里只是泛红而没有烫伤后，干脆利落地挑开绳结，解开了Sub下半身的束缚。

指腹粗糙的食指借着肠液的润滑强硬地刺入后穴，穴道内的肠肉立即情动地包裹上来，仿佛有知觉一般绞紧、吮咬着Dom的手指。托尼用肩膀和侧脸支撑住身体，因疼痛而萎靡的性器很快又重新抬起头，后穴在不紧不慢地抽查中很快变得柔软起来，泛出令人面红耳热的淫靡水声。

史蒂夫没给他用润滑液，只在自己的性器上涂了薄薄一层。完全勃起的硬物表面是贲张的经络，鸡蛋大小的前端在股间来回剐蹭。

“该说什么，托尼？”Dom居高临下地开口。

情动的穴口已经迫不及待地把性器吞进一小段，又被毫不留情地抽出，只留前端被浅浅含住，穴肉不堪寂寞地疯狂蠕动着，期待一次干脆利落的插入。Sub在长时间的疼痛和情欲的双重折磨下已疲惫不堪，腿根战战地打颤，只忍住肩膀的酸痛勉强回过头，低顺而小声地回答：“请您……使用我的身体，我的主人。”

扩张不完全的穴道只勉强把那根过分粗大的性器吞进半根，肠肉就因撕裂般的疼痛而不自觉地死死咬紧。史蒂夫缓缓抽出性器，又一次狠狠捣进Sub的后穴破开穴肉。托尼在这样大开大合的抽插中几乎有被捅穿的错觉，他忍不住挪动膝盖想要往前爬开，微不足道的挣扎在Dom眼里仿佛只是一场欲拒还迎的情趣表演。

史蒂夫抓住托尼仍被束缚在身后的手腕，惩罚性的朝后拉扯。编织绳牵引着项圈，牢牢扼住托尼的咽喉，让他不得不随着Dom的动作朝后扬起颈部。

他在几近窒息的苦楚中仿佛失去意识，被反折的肩膀酸胀到发麻，全身上下只剩不断被粗暴抽插的后穴仍存知觉，在数次被摩擦过肠道深处的敏感点时爆发出麻痹神经一般的快感，让他不得不呜咽着语无伦次地求饶。

史蒂夫解开他身上的编织绳随手扔开，伸手翻过已然瘫软的托尼抱进怀里，Dom的抚慰和气息对此刻的Sub而言是无法抵抗的上瘾毒药。

在重力作用下，湿软的后穴将那根粗硬的肉棒轻轻松松地吞吃到底。史蒂夫握住托尼的腰部将他托起，在放手的同时挺动腰身向上操进，Sub被翻搅的穴肉发出咕啾咕啾的淫秽水声，混杂的透明淫液顺着股缝滴落，沾湿了两人的连接处，又被激烈的抽插肏成了乳白色的泡沫。

史蒂夫伸出手指不轻不重地搔刮着穴口处被翻搅出的一圈肠肉，享受因肠肉痉挛而绞紧的吮吸。他充满恶意地将性器抵在肠道深处，重重鞭挞在前列腺上的白浊让托尼浑身颤抖着把一股股精液射在自己的胸前。

史蒂夫捞起一些腥涩的液体，沾湿了的手指拧捏着托尼在床单上摩擦至肿胀艳红的乳首，沉声问他：

“托尼，告诉我……你是谁？”

他刚刚释放过的Sub好像神志还不甚清晰似的，从嘴角边溢出一丝透明涎液，被他微笑着用手指重重擦去，然后附身和托尼交换了一个湿靡而啧啧有声的吻，勾出更多不及吞咽的涎水。

托尼像是被肏到失神的荡妇一般浑身狼藉。他伸出双手揽住Dom的脖颈，双唇微微张开露出半截被吮吻泛红的舌尖：“我是你的Sub。史蒂夫，我是你的Sub……”

史蒂夫并没有再做下去，他已经得到了自己想要的，把一些甜头留存到之后慢慢品尝也未尝不可。在那之后，他只是在浴室帮精疲力竭的托尼抠挖出肠道深处的精液，简单清洗了一下。

“史蒂夫。”他的Sub被放回床上时，带着困顿和浓厚的鼻音小声叫他。

“什么？”

“你会留下来吗？”

“我很忙，托尼，你知道的。”史蒂夫捋着托尼额前湿漉漉的几缕头发，同样小声地回答他。

“如果你留下来的话，也许我会考虑老老实实吃掉晚饭。”

“……哪怕我不在，你也得把晚饭吃掉。”他带着些许无奈说，然后自托尼被囚禁在这个房间以来第一次，俯身亲吻他的额头。

当他打算转身离开时，托尼突然抓住他的衣摆。Sub被束缚过的白皙手腕上留下了醒目的几道红痕，经过时间的发酵开始变得有些红肿。史蒂夫回头看他，他才有些不自然地收回了手：“……曼哈顿。”

史蒂夫不禁有些哑然失笑：“托尼，安全词不是这么用的。”

他最终还是留下来了，史无前例的。将一个刚刚经历过一场严苛调教的Sub独自留在房间里可能不是一个好选择。他让门外的守卫告知默多克今天不要再来打搅他，然后陪着自己的Sub一起埋头睡了一觉。

他不知道自己睡了多久。当爆炸和轰鸣声把史蒂夫吵醒时，房间里空无一人，他胡乱扔在床边的军装外套也消失不见了。走廊里一片狼藉，爆炸震断了几根支柱，到处都是断壁残垣和飞扬的沉灰。他紧皱眉头，沿着一地狼藉快步追去。

被破坏的痕迹一直通向基地出口，被劫的实验室和监禁室都令他心生不安。当跨过被轰开的地下基地通往地面的大门后，墨色寂静的夜空中唯一绚烂的，是钢铁战甲的足部推进器冒出的火光。

钢铁侠也许是看了他一眼，又或许没有。托尼朝他丢下什么东西，随即连同怀里的黑寡妇一同跨上悬浮在空中的昆式战机，扬长而去了。

当默多克终于驾驶着他的悬浮座椅，领着几个士兵摇摇晃晃追出来时，史蒂夫罗杰斯站在门外，逃犯已不见踪影了。九头蛇最高领袖只回头撇了默多克一眼，他看似面无表情，却没人胆敢朝向那个低气压的可怖空间靠近一步。

直到几分钟后，史蒂夫才终于收回自己陡然爆发的威压，慢慢转过身，目不斜视地稳步走回基地，只朝默多克抛下一句话：

“十分钟后出发，通知海斯基地，准备突袭密苏里杰弗森城，由我亲自指挥。”

史蒂夫手里紧紧攥着一样东西。

一条断裂的暗红色皮革项圈。

* 一颗彩蛋

“拿到了吗？”娜塔莎问。

“当然。”托尼卸下战甲，从口袋里摸出一张光盘，“说真的，这年头居然还有人用光盘藏东西。至少也用U盘吧。”

“他怎么样？”娜塔莎没理会他的俏皮话，继续问道。

“我不知道。他的情况很奇怪，和洗脑不太一样。另外，他的记忆似乎也没有问题，他甚至记得纽约大战。总之，我已经拿到了洗脑仪的数据，之后再研究吧。现在最重要的是通知神盾立刻在密苏里布兵，那里应该是他们的下一步。”

“好。”

他们都沉默了一会儿，直到娜塔莎重新打破寂静：“你和队长上床了？”

托尼把刚喝了一口的水猛喷了出去。

“感觉怎么样？”娜塔莎不依不饶地问。

“……”托尼想了想，老老实实地回答她，“太快了。”


End file.
